


One for the Blackbird

by WanderingRivers



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Creepy, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 20:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12849219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingRivers/pseuds/WanderingRivers
Summary: Drusilla sews to an old rhyme half remembered.





	One for the Blackbird

Cold finger across  
warm lips curved in an "o".  
She sings a song for ghostly  
companions at her table round:

One for the blackbird  
(needle flashes, piercing leather  
attached and untanned)

Two for the crow  
(stained thread follows  
its metal steed, over and under)

One for the cutworm  
(string pulled taut  
across the jagged opening)

and one to grow  
(knotted ending  
to a vermillion beginning).


End file.
